


She Doesn't Talk Like That!

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [14]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jori - Freeform, Minor Sexual Content, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "Jade tightened her jaw and wriggled underneath Tori. She made a choice..."
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	She Doesn't Talk Like That!

"Come on..." Tori whispered in Jade's ear. "Do it. What do I sound like?"

Jade, teeth gritted, growled, " _No!_ Just...just hurry up and be done with it!" Tori smirked and pulled her hand away, leaving Jade suddenly cold and in a fit of need. "W-What are you doing?! Tori, I said—"

"You said hurry up and be done with it, and some I'm done," she answered coyly.

" _Tori!_ "

"Do you want it?"

Jade glared at Tori, hands around her bare shoulders to anchor her lover and keep her irritation at bay. "The fuck does it look like?! You started this, and you're going to finish it! So finish _me!_ "

Lips met, and Jade scowled against the deep, mischievous grin. Tori pulled away to hover over Jade, her touch tantalizing against pale skin. "But before I do...I want to know how I sound like."

" _Tori!_ " Jade warned.

"Come on..." Tori murmured, "Sweet Sally Peaches wants to know..."

"You...fucking..." Jade tightened her jaw and wriggled underneath Tori. She made a choice.

**. . .**

At lunch, where Tori was dramatically waving her arms as she professed her irritation with Principal Helen, the group sat and wolfed down their meals around her. "I just— I don't get it! I always try to be nice to her, and she just...ignores me?! Why would somebody do that to a student?!"

"Well..." Beck said languidly, "you _did_ mess up her file-cabinets."

"I didn't know she ordered her files by size!" Tori huffed. "I try to be nice to her! So I mess up sometimes, but I'd never... What are you all looking at?! Why are you all looking at me like that for?!"

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck all smirked at one another, then slid their knowing glances towards Jade who played with the last leaf of her salad. Her head didn't raise as she glared at the rest. "Now what are you looking at _me_ for? Tori's the dumbass here."

With a playful chuckle, Andre fanned himself with his hand. "Oh, but what about, 'I would _never_ _!_ I am the sweetest, perfectest, kindest girl there is!'"

The table erupted into giggles. To their surprise, however, Tori didn't retort hotly to their teasing, but instead watched Jade with a wicked smile. Jade, her cheeks flamed, recalled the most embarrassing and passionate night she'd ever had. Grinding her jaw, Jade snapped, "She doesn't talk like that!"


End file.
